The loneliness of the Tudor Rose
by ILSly
Summary: ¿Alguna vez…Hermione Granger, te paraste a pensar en que quizás yo te extrañaría?


_Hola! Esta es mi vigésima historia subida aquí en fanfiction y estoy muy feliz. Muchas Gracias a los más de 200 lectores que me siguen y/o agregaron a su lista de favoritos, esto es un regalo para ustedes, por ser tan especiales. Por cada uno de ustedes sigo aquí, haciendo esto que amo. Gracias._

_Bueno, mis musas han estado algo sobrepagadas estos días y revolotean cada vez de manera más insistente en mi cabeza, extraño aquellos tiempos en que podía tomarme el lujo de escribir 3 capítulos por día…oh Tiempo, enemigo eterno del artista. Así que debedle a mis musas por esta viñeta. Nació hace dos día al estar viendo yo un video de los Backstreet boys, y aunque no es un song fic, la canción si es necesaria, les dejo el link para que la oigan. _

_La cancion es: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

**_ watch?v= aBt8fN7mJNg_**

**_ Disclaimer; JK es la dueña, ama y señora del mundo Potterico, yo soy su fiel vasalla.  
_**

**_"Sino escribiera...me volveria loco"  
_**

**_Willian Shakespeare.  
_**

**_The loneliness of the Tudor Rose_**

Querida Hermione, necesito de ti, de tu ayuda una vez más.

Necesito que me expliques tantas cosas, con tu voz chillona y ojos chispeantes; con tu ímpetu. Necesito respuestas, necesito que me hables y me digas el porque de tantas cosas.

Nunca pensé que vendría aquí a pedirte esto, nunca pensé…que necesitaría tanto de tus palabras como de tu presencia. Porque es así, te necesito. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos; el mundo ha dejado de existir a mi alrededor; y no es justo eso ¿sabes? ¿Acaso sabes el daño que causaste con tu partida? ¿Acaso alguna vez paso por tu brillante mente el sufrimiento que causarías con tu ausencia?

¿Alguna vez…Hermione Granger, te paraste a pensar en que quizás yo te extrañaría?

No, claro que no, no sabías nada de mí; ni de los sentimientos que llegue a abrazar dentro de mi corazón por ti, o si lo supiste entonces los ignoraste y desechaste. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Te fuiste; así no más, lejos donde no puedo alcanzarte y gritarte todo lo que siento; lejos donde yo no puedo estar; no aun. Y si acaso fuera hasta a ti… ¿Estarías junto a mi? ¿O me mirarías con aquellos ojos profundos; llenos de rencor hacía mi persona y burla por mi sacrificio?

¿Podrías tú, OH doncella, ser tan cruel?

¿Podrías tu desgarrar mi corazón con una sola mirada? ¿Podrías tu enmendarlo? ¿Podrías tu sacarme de la soledad que me abraza desde tu partida?

Respóndeme; te lo exijo.

Exijo; demando de ti una respuesta, clara, firme y concisa como la que siempre sueles dar.

Grítame al oído tu respuesta, susúrrame lentamente tus dudas. Confúndeme, engáñame…pero habla conmigo, háblame a mí.

¿Has sentido tu; allá en la lejanía; esta soledad que me embarga?

¿Sabes tú; que es esta soledad?

Esas noches oscuras; vacías y nulas que me abrigan… ¿Las sientes tú también? Explícame bien que es esto, esto que me ahoga el pecho todo el tiempo; que no lo logro comprender.

¿Estas allí, me oyes siquiera? ¿Cómo podrá mi voz alcanzarte?

Respóndeme, te lo pido. Necesito oír tu voz, desangrándome los oídos. Necesito ver tu rostro lleno de exasperación ante mi ignorancia, necesito oír tu voz.

Las palabras vanas de los que me rodean resbalan sobre mi ser, son inútiles Hermione…me dicen que todo estará bien; y no es así, me dicen que lo superare, y tampoco sucede.

Y eso, eso es tu culpa Granger, te odio en la misma intensidad que alguna vez te llegue a amar, porque mi amor se disperso en el aire; efímero e inútil, volátil. Y te fuiste; desapareciste así no más, sin saber de mi, ni de mi amor por ti.

Te odio por eso Hermione, te odio por no estar, por dejarme confundido, por dejarme sintiendo cosas por ti; por desgarrar mi alma, por hacerme otro sin saber y luego irte; quedándome yo desorientado.

Pero ya no más Hermione, ya no más…miro al pasado y veo tu sombra; miro al futuro y esta tu recuerdo; pero he decidido, hoy y aquí, frente a ti; que te dejare ir, que seré feliz; que viviré, por ti y por mi.

Siempre fuiste paladina de la justicia, siempre quisiste el bien para todos, ¿Eso me incluye a mi? Después de todo… ¿Yo también podré ser feliz?

Nunca te di nada, nunca te obsequie más que una sonrisa desdeñosa que enmascaraba mis verdaderos deseos; y ahora…después de todo, deseo darte algo más que palabras vanas echadas al aire.

Te felicito Hermione, me has enseñado una vez más; me has enseñado hoy, que significa la soledad.

Estar sin ti, es estar solo.

* * *

Un joven rubio deposita sobre una placa de mármol blanco una hermosa Rosa Tudor*, con bordes rosados y centro blanco, entremezclándose lentamente en un espectáculo natural. Realiza un hechizo permanente sobre la flor y da media vuelta sin mirar atrás, alejándose por el verde prado del lugar.

En la placa se lee.

**Hermione Jane Granger-**

** Heroína de Guerra. **

**Muerta en batalla.**

**(1979-1996)  
**

* * *

La Rosa Tudor, mejor conocida como Rosa Inglesa...aqui les dejo una imagen.

. /-hjXdumURDCU/TbLJzofeNRI/AAAAAAAAABU/qmQAonSyJYw/s1600/Nik-6-b-g-copy-w. jpg

Gracias mil por leer, les dejo un beso enorme.

ILSly


End file.
